


Sometimes Daddies Make Mistakes

by orphan_account



Series: Daddy and B [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Play, Comfort, Daddy Kink, Dicipline, F/M, Past mentions of neglect, Sex, Spanking, past mentions of abandonment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-06 22:53:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1875501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first work so I will write more of course I will work hard to put out as many parts as possible. The -B- stands for Britney and -D- for Daddy.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Sometimes Daddies Make Mistakes

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work so I will write more of course I will work hard to put out as many parts as possible. The -B- stands for Britney and -D- for Daddy.

-B-  
I woke up to an empty bed. I was in our bed alone. He said he would never abandon me, where is Daddy? I start worrying about the what ifs. What if he left and isn't coming back? What if he don't love me no more? What if he thinks I'm bad and that I'm not worth it anymore? I start crying softly laying facing his pillow, which was a mistake cause I started crying harder at his scent. I hear the door open and shut behind me and I feel the bed dip and I get pulled into a lap. His lap.  
-D-  
I left the bed to get water and come back to see my baby girl sobbing. "Baby hush it's alright" she sits in my lap sobbing into my chest as I stroke her hair slowly. "Baby girl what's wrong?" I guess I'm kinda an idiot for asking she thought I left forever, years of neglect and abandonment aren't the best for kids she may be an adult but it still is a worry. She cries softer at the comforting motion of my hand playing with her hair. " I though you left Daddy" " Baby I'm never gonna leave I'm sorry but your just stuck with me" she shakily giggles at my words "No leavin me?" "Yes baby no leavin you, I'm sorry i scared you sweetie I didn't try to I just wanted to let you sleep more I didn't know you would wake up"  
-B-  
Hearing Daddy say those words was comforting." Is ok Daddy you didn't know I was gonna wake up is not your fault" "Yes it is baby girl I messed up I shouldn't have done that it scared you" I know he was gonna continue this argument so I just stopped talking and let him hold me.To break the silence he says "Baby I'm gonna make it up to you" "Ok Daddy how u gonna make it up to me?" I ask excitedly. He might be promising candy or cupcakes or maybe a toy. He kisses me and says "Well baby I was thinking maybe we could play a game" he winks at me. This is gonna be a fun game.


	2. Kiss and Make Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sex this chapter is just sex and a bit cuddles. Rule of this game is that one person must lay down the whole game while the other plays with their body however they desire.

-B-  
"To make it up to my poor baby you get to be in charge sweetheart" "ok Daddy lay down so we can start" After Daddy lays down I slowly take off my t shirt and his boxers that I was wearing. In just grey panties and bra I straddle Daddy's thighs with his crotch directly in front of me. " I think I will start here" I say unzipping his shorts, I take off his shorts and order him to take off his shirt. After that I stroke his half hard cock through his boxers.  
-D-  
I moan quietly as I watch her stroke my cock. I can't wait to feel her ride me I just can't. She kisses me roughly and says "Daddy I'm wet", she says it so innocently looking at me with big doe eyes. It turns me on. "Baby can I taste? Please?" She looks down at me and starts to open her mouth and shuts it. She smirks at me then starts fingering herself she moans as she takes 2 fingers then pulls them out. I can see her fingers glistening in the early sunrise. It's 5am I didn't even notice how early it was I get snapped away from this thought as I feel wet fingers tapping my lips. "Daddy wanna taste?" "Yes please" I almost yell out in sort of a begging manor. She pushes her fingers closer and I lick them clean. She giggles as she takes back her fingers "Wanna 'nother sample Daddy or a good taste?" I can almost see the lust in her sparkling blue eyes.  
-B-  
His cock is fully hard as he begs for a better taste. I slide my soaked panties off and position myself over his mouth. I moan as he grabs my legs and starts licking my clit in waves of fast and slow, he pushes me up for a second but pulls me back down his whole mouth covering my pussy. I moan loudly as he licks my whole pussy and even shoving his tongue deep into me, I cum loudly as he sucks all my juices and drinks it all. "Daddy I need your cock! Now!" I pull away from him and viciously rip off his boxers I look down at his fully hard 7in cock and I moan at the thought of taking it all. I quickly position myself and sink onto his cock we moan together as I start bouncing up and down.  
-D-  
As she starts bouncing up and down faster I moan loudly at the feeling of her moist tight walls riding around my cock. It's pure heaven pure pleasure. It's not long till we are both cumming with each others names on the tips of our tongues. She slowly slides off of me and collapses into my arms. I kiss the top of her head lovingly as she cuddles into my body. "I love you Daddy" she says drifting into sleep. I smile as I reply " I love you too baby" I guess we both do need a nap. I drift into my own slumber cuddling my baby happily.


	3. Morning And A Phone Call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically this is just hours after the last chapter took place. My notes suck but yea whatever. Enjoy this last chapter it's really long.

-D-  
I woke up and she was still asleep curled on her side, face covered by her short bright curls. I tuck her curls behind her ear and kiss her cheek as I slide my boxers back on from earlier. I whisper "Baby girl wake up" she whines and turns away but I scoop her into my lap as I sit on the edge of our bed "No more sleeping you won't be able to sleep tonight if you sleep anymore" I kiss her forehead as she whines " Daddy I wanna sweep more" I rub her back slowly "I'm sorry baby but it's morning" I put her on her back and put her panties and my t shirt on her so she won't get cold. Then I carry her to the kitchen and sit her onto the counter.  
-B-  
I'd waken up more as Daddy carried me to the counter, I lightly kicked my legs waiting for Daddy to come back to pick me up. "Daddy what's for breakfast?" He looks at me smiling as he takes out a box of chocolate chip waffles "Waffles baby" I clap my hands as he pops two waffles into our toaster "Yay! Waffles is yummy Daddy" he ruffles my hair and kisses my forehead. " Daddy can I sit at the table now?" "Of course baby" he carries me and sets me on a chair "What do you say?" He asks bending over to look into my eyes "Fank you Daddy" he smiles "Good girl" and walks back to the toasters as the waffles are done. He puts the waffles on a plate and cuts them with a knife and brings back the waffle bits with a fork.  
-D-  
I brought her a fork but I know she most likely won't even use it. I chuckle as she picks up the fork and puts it as far away as she can reach then uses her finger tips to slide it away farther. I put my own waffles onto a plate and sit next to her she quietly hums the lyrics to Cough Syrup as she eats her waffles. She stops humming and asks "Daddy can I have juice please?" I put my fork down and walk to the fridge pulling out Apple juice and orange juice "Which one baby?" She has a problem choosing out things on her own so I make her decide as much as I can with small things so I can possibly avoid tears. She looks at both bottles for a little " Um can you choose maybe?" "No baby you have to decide" she looks at them for a little longer "Maybe Apple" it almost seems like she is asking. "Apple it is baby" I bring her back a blue sippy cup with Apple juice. "Fank you Daddy" she says before I hand her the cup. She continues humming Cough Syrup and continues to eat her waffles , she finishes her juice and waffles and says "Can I watch Glee on Netflix now please?"  
-B-  
He looks at me and says "Go ahead baby but when I finish we are going to take a shower" I stand up and kiss Daddy "Ok fank you" I run to the living room and turn on Theatricality where the girls and Kurt dress up like Lady GaGa and the boys like Kiss. I intently watch the screen and sing along to Bad Romance I'm so focused I don't notice Daddy come into the living room and when he scoops me up I whine "Daddy nooooo Finn is standin up for Kurt!" "No baby I warned you c'mon time for a shower" I pout as he carries me to the bathroom he takes off my clothes for me and he takes off his boxers. He turns on the water it's cold, I whine and press up against him and he makes the water warm for us. I take my body wash and clean my body while Daddy washes my hair when I'm all clean Daddy makes me sit on the floor of the shower so he can get clean. I start singing "Life's to short to even care at all" and he smirks back at me so I stop singing. He turns off the water and picks me up in a fluffy white towel. He carries me to our bed and drops me so I bounce I giggle as he asks "What do you wanna wear baby?" I sigh at all the decisions he is makin me make. " I want cargo shorts an my AH Goin Cakeless shirt an black panties an bra an black socks" he grabs the requested articles of clothing and dresses me he hands me my soft duck stuffed animal so I won't get bored while he gets dresses.  
-D-  
I get dressed in my boxers basket ball shorts and a t shirt. Then scoop up my baby and carry her back to the living room. I sit us down on the couch and ask "What would u like to watch sweetie?" She looks at me and excitedly says "House!" I bounce her on my knee as I turn on House MD she loves it and she falls asleep during it a lot so if she needs a nap that's taken care of. My phone starts ringing Ugh it's Drew friend drama how fun I look at Britney watching House and I sigh I take the call with her cuddled into my side "Hel--" I immediately get cut off by a long story about him and his now ex. After about half an hour my baby wants some attention so she tries talking I shush her cause I'm on the phone she gives a hurt look and lays on the couch. About another 20 minutes later she tries again and she gives me another hurt look that turns to anger she hits my leg hard and looks back at the tv. She knows better than to hit, I turn her head to look at me she sees my look and immediately looks sorry " I sorry" she whispers, I think somebody needs a spanking. I grab her and pull her over my knee and smack her bottom 5 times and point to time out. She quietly walks to time out and she doesn't look back for a single second.  
-B-  
I'm not allowed to talk in time out so I'm gonna stay quiet no matter what. I start crying quietly. That really hurted I just wanted to talk. I start sobbing silently as I hear Daddy still on the phone. I stare at the wall trying to calm down then maybe Daddy won't be mad no more. After about 20 minutes Daddy picks me up off the chair in time out and sits down, I lay on his lap as he turns on the episode of House where House an Cuddy are on a plane an they think the guy has meningococcus, well Cuddy thinks that House thinks it's a mystery. Daddy slowly rubs my back as he talks on the dumb phone.  
-D-  
I've been on the phone forever and I have a upset baby to deal with this morning is going great. Finally he is done talking and I say "Bye talk to you whenever" I hang up and slowly rub her back me and her are going to have to have a talk. I sigh and pick her up so she looks at me "Why did you hit me baby?" She starts sobbing "I sorry Daddy I hitted you cause you was on the phone an I just wanted to talk but you wouldn't let me I just wanted ta tell you somethin Daddy I sorry" "shhhh baby girl calm down you can tell Daddy what you want to now" she cuddles into me still crying softly "I just wanted to tell you I love you" I feel bad for what I did now yeah she shouldn't of hit but she just wanted to tell me she loves me "Baby it's not nice to hit you know that" "Yeah I know I sorry Daddy I really am" I kiss the top of her head "It's alright baby girl just don't do it again" " I won't Daddy I promise" "And baby I love you too. I love you so so much cause your all mine" she quietly giggles and cuddles into me as I softly tickle her.


End file.
